Picnic
by Nakuru Tsukishiro
Summary: Aunque la lluvia hubiese dañado sus planes, quizás aún podrían hacer algo... — Echizen Ryoma/Ryuuzaki Sakuno/Tooyama Kintarou.


**Picnic**

**Disclaimer:** Prince of Tennis y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Konomi-sensei y asociados.

**Notas:** Este fic fue escrito para la tabla Random: 5 de mision_insana en LJ.

Existe la posibilidad de que algunas personas hayan leído este fic antes cemzoo, así que antes de que me acusen de plagio creo que es mejor aclarar algo: Este fic lo escribí el año pasado, más exactamente el 11 de Junio del 2009 y lo publiqué solamente en LJ y DW pero un tiempo después alguien lo plagió en ese foro. 

Por suerte el plagio ya fue borrado, así que el propósito de esta nota es simplemente evitar malentendidos entre las personas que quizás lo leyeron en ceemzoo.

Picnic

No era que odiase la lluvia o que esta no la relajara, pero después de más de media hora esperando a que esta se detuviese Sakuno comenzaba a impacientarse. Aun así no dijo nada, y fue Kintarou quien expresó a su manera justo lo que ella estaba pensando luego de varios minutos más.

—Ah, ¿cuándo volveremos a ver el sol? —se quejó él, apoyando su cabeza contra el vidrio y mirando hacia afuera con una expresión casi triste.

Desde su lugar, Sakuno notó cómo Ryoma cubrió su boca con una de sus manos, ocultando un bostezo, y poco después se reacomodó en el sillón, obviamente adormilado y aparentemente indiferente al clima y cómo este les había dañado sus planes.

Sakuno contuvo un suspiro al escuchar un nuevo lamento de Kintarou. No había nada que pudiesen hacer con ese clima otoñal, a no ser que...

—Podríamos... hacer algo aquí —sugirió suavemente, perdiendo inmediatamente el impulso que la había llevado a hablar, y bajó su mirada, temiendo ver las expresiones de ellos.

La idea había sido salir desde el comienzo, quizás pasar por las canchas de tenis antes de comer bajo los árboles perennes el almuerzo que ella había preparado y tal vez descansar bajo la sombra de estos, al menos si el viento no los hacía buscar refugio inmediatamente.

Hacer algo adentro, luego de que la comida y un gran mantel ya estaba en las canastas que Ryoma había insistido que usaran, que las maletas de ambos -y las chaquetas de los tres- estaban junto a la puerta, listas para ser recogidas antes de salir, parecía un mal premio de consolación, pero no quería seguir en medio de un ambiente tan desanimado.

—¡Buena idea, Sakuno-chan! —exclamó Kintarou, alejándose inmediatamente de la ventana y corriendo hasta llegar a su lado, sonriendo como no lo había hecho en toda la tarde y causando que Sakuno sonriese también al tiempo que soltaba un pequeño suspiro de alivio.

—¿Entonces...? —dijo todavía dudosa, apretando sus manos nerviosamente. Kintarou asintió con su cabeza con entusiasmo y abrió la más grande de las canastas.

—Los picnics son al aire libre —señaló Ryoma sin moverse del sillón, causando que Sakuno se sonrojase, avergonzada ante sus palabras aun cuando él bien podía estar hablándole a Kintarou, cuyo entusiasmo no fue afectado por estas.

—Los detalles no importan —aseguró Kintarou, sacando el mantel y desdoblándolo antes de que Sakuno pudiese detenerlo—. Mueve los muebles, Koshimae —y sin más advertencia, Kintarou extendió el mantel sobre la sala, cubriendo con este incluso a Ryoma mismo, quien no alcanzó a moverse ni a soltar una exclamación.

La alegre risa de Kintarou consiguió que Sakuno terminarse sonriendo también, aun cuando al comienzo había estado demasiado pasmada como para ir de inmediato a ayudar a Ryoma y la mirada molesta de éste debía haberla cohibido.

Aun así era un buen cambio y no importaba que de alguna forma el correr muebles se hubiese convertido en una competencia una vez Ryoma se había quitado el mantel de encima, al fin de cuentas eso era lo que necesitaban.

Sakuno no había hecho la mitad de lo que Ryoma y Kintarou, pero cuando se sentó junto a ellos una vez el mantel fue acomodado en el suelo y sacó los contenidos de la última canasta, no pudo evitar dejar escapar un suspiro complacido, sonriendo ante la abierta expresión impaciente de Kintarou y la atenta forma en que Ryoma observaba los alimentos.

—Bien...

—¡A comer! —exclamó Kintarou interrumpiéndola y tomando lo que tenía al frente de inmediato, acción que fue imitada por Ryoma.

—Definitivamente está delicioso —la felicitó Kintarou con la naturalidad de siempre poco después y para sorpresa de Sakuno, Ryoma asintió levemente con su cabeza al tiempo que estiraba su mano izquierda para tomar otro de los bocadillos, antes de que Kintarou pudiese acabarlos.

No era extraño que la comida se acabase pronto, aun cuando la cantidad preparada no había sido poca, y pronto los recipientes ahora vacíos volvieron a ser empacados en las canastas, a pesar de que no había verdadera necesidad de hacerlo estando todavía en la casa.

No que importase, pensó Sakuno para sí misma, relajándose ante el pequeño momento de calma que había seguido el almuerzo, al menos hasta que sintió algo sobre sus piernas... algo que resultó ser la cabeza de Ryoma.

—¡Ry-Ryoma-kun! —exclamó sorprendida, sintiendo que los colores su subían a sus mejillas y tensándose repentinamente, consciente de que cualquier movimiento podría incomodarlo.

—¡Yo quiero hacer lo mismo! —se quejó Kintarou de inmediato y tocó con uno de sus dedos el brazo de Ryoma, quien para sorpresa de Sakuno parecía estar intentando mantener su rostro inexpresivo—. Ne, Koshimae, dame espacio.

—No quiero.

Sakuno parpadeó, olvidando su nerviosismo y fijando toda su atención en el rostro de Ryoma, y no tardó en confirmar que una pequeña sonrisa casi traviesa realmente estaba en su rostro.

Eso era tan inesperado como el que Kintarou no se quejase nuevamente, ni usase su extraordinaria fuerza para moverlo, sino que hiciese una mueca pensativa antes de sonreír brillantemente.

Quizás debía sentirse más sorprendida, pero Sakuno terminó sonriendo una vez más cuando Kintarou le hizo un guiño y recostó su cabeza sobre Ryoma, quien ni siquiera se quejó por ello, y a pesar de que la lluvia seguía golpeando fuertemente contra las ventanas, Sakuno se encontró deseando que no se detuviese pronto.


End file.
